<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Serard】Who Won? by Emmmma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562580">【Serard】Who Won?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma'>Emmmma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Gladiators, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>@红蓝白黑 on Lofter provided me with this idea, and I really liked it!<br/>Ancient Rome AU, where Sergio is a Gladiator and Gerard is in the Noble-class (2010 Characters setup). Sergio’s not really a “boy”… but I just call him that because, urm,  “man” sounds weird😂<br/>In order to get Sergio’s attention, Geri sold himself to the Colosseum…… Haha this sounds like something he’d totally do. Slight amount of Crissi involved😉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Personally I do NOT support any form of animal-fighting; this is for fiction purposes only. There is a *very tiny* snippet of the work where some may find it slightly upsetting, but I will give a warning in the text. Other than that, nothing is graphic and it is a Happy Ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sergio looks like <a href="https://staticg.sportskeeda.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/cape-1484748765-800.jpg">this</a>, Gerard looks like <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cb/9b/1e/cb9b1effa8b99c20e39dc2d7993c91bb.jpg">this</a>.</p><p> </p><p>The golden sunshine radiantly toasted the ground, and the ochre-coloured bricks quietly displayed their simplicity and antiquity in the fine rays of sunlight. The circle of spectators was silent as the bull furiously pawed his hooves, filling the enormous Colosseum with dust, and his heavy breathing echoed between the stone wall and the rust-mottled fence. The young boy observed his opponent calmly, the short sword leaving a cold reflection on the sharp horns. In the audience's exclamation, the bull lowered his head and charged, and the Matador* swiftly dodged the pair of deadly weapons. It was only after the dancing Muleta* fell that the audience could see the brand new dart on the bull's back. The setting sun dyed the stone pillars with blinding colors, and the patches of blood shone grimly in the dark yellow sand. After a fierce and thrilling fight, the violent bull laid on the ground panting, while the young boy remained unscathed. The brass band on the stands sounded for his victory, as he bowed to the audience, and calmly watched the Ladies toss roses at him amidst the screams and cheers.</p><p> </p><p>Gerard leaned against the stone chair as he swayed his legs boredly, seeing Fabregas panting and beaming at the door of his bedroom. He threw the half-eaten apple and asked halfheartedly, "Who won?" "He did! Seriously, you should come and watch, at least for once." Gerard raised his eyebrows, looking at the uncontrollable joy on his friend’s face. "How many he has won now?" The tall Catalan pretended to be intrigued by a jewel on his robe, "Not bad. He lasts quite long." "Five in a row," Fabregas shook his arm excitedly, "In two more duals he will equalize Ronaldo's record!" Oh, Ronaldo he knew. The muscular guy they bought from Portugal. Another friend of his, Leo, was drowning in the sweetness of that piece of chocolate, so Fabregas "abused" his power and gave the Portuguese a temporary "vacation"; claiming to the public that the Gladiator needed a few days to "reserve his energy and return better". Gerard started to regret throwing the apple away, he smacked his lips sadly, "When is his next fight?" "The day after tomorrow!" Fabregas' eyes lit up with hope, "Are you coming?" "Yeah." Gerard waved dismissively. Initially it was his responsibility to purchase the Gladiators, but he wasn’t interested in these things; so he left the matter for Fabregas to take care of, and rarely paid attention since.</p><p> </p><p>The broiling sunlight illuminated half of the Stadium, and Gerard sat in the top row, trying his best to shrink himself into the shadows. <em>Ahh, to be honest, he still prefers the shade of the trees and the cool stone chairs on the balcony</em>; Gerard was already getting sleepy before the fight even started. <em>Probably just another cocky, muscular, dark-skinned man like Ronaldo, </em>he thought. With the sound of music starting, he casually looked into the arena. Standing in the center of the sandpit was a young boy with a light and slim figure. His light honey-coloured skin looked clean and soft under the armour while the helmet hid his face. Gerard stared at him, squinting his eyes as he carefully checked out at his abs lurking through the armour and the straight slender legs of his; swallowing involuntarily. "Aren't you gonna introduce me?" He nudged Fabregas, who was busy chatting with a group of Ladies, "At least tell me who you bought with my money." "Huh?" Fabregas finally responded, "Oh oh. Sergio Ramos, we bought him from Seville, he’s twenty-four this year." Seeing Gerard stroking his chin thoughtfully, Fabregas added excitedly, "Today he’s facing a lion." "What?!" Gerard regained himself abruptly, "<strong><em>LOOK</em></strong> at him! You’re letting him fight a lion? He’s gonna get torn into pieces within minutes." "Oh, c’mon. He’s not even afraid, why are you concerned?" Fabregas poked Gerard with his elbow while grinning, "You haven’t even seen how good he is yet. Useless worrying." Indeed, the young boy had his head raised, confidently and calmly, without any hint of fear or panic. Amid the roars of the beast and the screams of the audience, Gerard once again felt that he had made a wise choice not to watch the fights. What made him extremely thankful was that the good-looking boy had bowed. Reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, taking the golden-red Capote de brega* from the sideline and began to drag it and dance. Gerard was gazing at his smooth and soft waistline dazedly, and he heard Fabregas snickering, "You can go praise him later or something. It's usually a morality boost." Gerard just rolled his eyes at him, stood up and left.</p><p> </p><p>"Gerald Pique, you better give me a reasonable explanation." Fabregas stared at his friend angrily, "What the hell is, 'You will fight an alpaca tomorrow'?! Did you get your head kicked by the donkey again?" "Ehhh, calm down. I sold myself to the Colosseum for the time being." "To the Colosseum?? Are you gonna be the Gladiator or are you letting the Gladiators fight you?! What did you eat that destroyed your brain?" Fabregas looked at Gerard’s smug blue eyes and wanted to feed him to a bear. "What are you doing?" "I want to chase him," Gerard replied casually with a shrug. "Chasing <strong><em>WHO </em></strong>? Ramos?" Seeing that he didn't answer, Fabregas gritted his teeth and spit out the words furiously, "You know that he’s <strong><em>YOURS</em></strong> to begin with, right?" * Gerard blinked, realizing that he seemed to have made a... low-level mistake. Of course, he had to finish the road that he chose for himself, so he pretended to be calm and responded, "It’s not like I can’t beat the alpaca anyway."</p><p> </p><p>He really couldn't. The fluffy slender-legged alpaca was a lot more powerful than it looked. It had no fear of the short dagger in Gerard's hand, chasing him swiftly and easily, making the most agile turns. Running in the fine sand was far more tiring than he thought as well. Gerard sat on the ground, exhausted, listening to the roars of laughter and jeers in the audience, feeling dead inside. Who can tell him why this wavy-haird guy can not only spit all over the place, but is also capable of kicking with all four legs at the same time? The stupid alpaca stared at him happily, then bounced away with an arrogant trot.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio was sitting on the wooden bed and taking off the bandage wrapped around his wrists. He couldn't see the arena, but hearing the movement outside, one jeer after another, today's Gladiator seemed quite unpopular. He raised his head when he heard the sound of steps at his door. He thought it was a guard coming to deliver dinner, but suddenly met the blue eyes outside the iron gate. The person gestured to the Guard behind him, and Sergio stared at the uninvited guest in confusion, raking his brains but failing to remember where he seemed to have seen him before. So he shrugged and gestured to the empty bed on the other end of the room. "Sergio Ramos," He held out his hand at him. The other person took his hand and nodded, "Gerard Pique. You can call me Geri." "Sese," Sergio added quietly, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he moved away his eyes shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Gerard sat down with a grimace as he took off his clothes, Sergio’s eyes widened in shock as he came face to face with the criss-crossed bruising on his back and the teeth marks along his biceps. Generally speaking, new Gladiators usually wouldn’t face lions or tigers for the first time? Could it be that this guy is an experienced fighter, so he was given a difficult one right up front? But it didn’t sound like a ferocious beast... "What did you face today?" Gerard was cursing the fuzzy alpaca in a daze until he was poked in the back. "Ouch," He winced. "Sorry," Sergio smiled at him sheepishly. "What did you fight today?" He blinked in confusion as the man across from him whispered something under his breath, and asked again, "What?" "Al…Alpaca……" Gerard looked at the Sevillian boy laughing, noticing that his eyelashes were fluttering softly. "Who won?" Sergio asked cheerfully, with no sarcasm in his voice. "He did..." Gerard avoided Sergio's happy gaze, turned around and laid on his stomach on the hard bed.</p><p> </p><p><em>He sleeps on <strong>this</strong>?</em> Gerard frowned in dissatisfaction, and then tensed up immediately as soon as he felt the cool ointment on his back. Sergio looked at his stiff reaction and thought he was hurting him. So he stretched out his hand and gently stroked Gerard's shoulder blades. "Relax, took me a while to save this medicine." Gerard grunted and eventually let his guard down. Sergio's hands were drawing circles on his back with just the right amount of pressure, the ointment slowly heating up with friction, and his sore and knotted muscles were carefully massaged open... Sergio’s hands felt a little too warm. Gerard tried in vain to fight his heavy eyelids, and sleepily heard the person behind him chuckle and comfort him, "Sleep. I'll wake you up when dinner arrives." Gerard closed his eyes tiredly, feeling Sergio petting his hair before falling into the deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm?" Gerard murmured and rolled over, blinking sleepily, staring at Sergio's fuzzy outline reflected in the dim light. "Dinner time," the Sevillian pushed him, "I'm about eat yours if you don't wake up now." Gerard gave him a slightly glare, but still took the plate quietly. There were several pieces of shriveled barley bread on the chipped small ceramic plate. Gerard wrinkled his nose and sniffed the suspicious clump of goop, the knot between his eyebrows tightened. Sergio watched his reaction amusedly. "Beans," He explained, "It's the same every day, rarely there’ll a small piece of meat." Seeing that Gerard was still tangled in his thought, he added calmly , "Usually before facing a carnivore, guess they assume it would be my last meal." Gerard looked paler, since Sergio sounded undistrubed and nonchalant, as if they were talking about the weather instead of the possibility of losing his life every day. "Hey," Sergio sat on his bed with his tray, "Have you not done this before?" Gerard tightened his lips and shook his head, a trace of sadness in his blue eyes. "When’s your next fight?" He asked quietly and nervously, "Facing what?" "Uhhh..." Segio scratched his chin and replied thoughtfully, "The day after tomorrow. Another Gladiator." Gerard lowered his head aggreviedly and gnawed on the dry bread.</p><p> </p><p>****** Slightly Graphic but Important Snippet ******</p><p>The sharp dagger pierced his fragile neck mercilessly, and along with the screams of the audience, dark-red flowers of blood bloomed on the field. Gerard watched him fall to the ground, struggling to cover the wound on his neck, yet the unstoppable blood gushed out between his fingers and was absorbed by the now crimson sand. For the first time, the caramel eyes of the Sevillian boy were laced with fear as he tried to speak, but only chocked out coughs and gutteral groans because of the scarlet fluid pouring out his throat. The air was filled with the metallic-sweet and warm scent of fresh blood, as Gerard watched Sergio drown in his own blood. The boy stared at him pleadingly, but his opponent only sneered and inched closer step by step with a spear. Gerard gasped when the cold-reflection of the spear disappeared as it was plunged into his shoulder, the Sevillan’s gorgeous fingers slipped down from his neck and his eyes slowly lost their spark. Gerard shook the iron gate helplessly as he screamed out his name.</p><p>******* Okay It’s Over Now *******</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, wake up." Feeling someone rocking his shoulder forcefully, Gerard opened his eyes in a panic, and met Sergio’s unhappy face. "What’s wrong? You were screaming my name in the middle of the night… Let the people sleep, man." The young boy grumbled and complained as he shifted closer, "The Guard’s gonna come if you screamed any longer." The Catalan just stared at Sergio’s perfectly intact neck and panted, his flustered blue eyes darted everywhere panickedly. The cold moonlight poured into the room through the narrow window, and Gerard reached out and grabbed the hand on his shoulder, pulling him onto his bed. "Ugh," Sergio smacked his lips impatiently, "What's wrong with you…" However, he only kicked his legs symbolically a couple times, then allowed Gerard to stroke the side of his neck with trembling fingers. The something hidden amongst the blue eyes made him unable to deny the careful little touches. "Go to bed… You were so loud." Sergio mumbled and shoved him, sighing after Gerard turned his back to him. <em>This guy is not a master Gladiator at all…  He had a nightmare and just full-on screamed my name like a ungrown child. If this continues, he won’t even last a few rounds.</em> Sergio smacked his lips. <em>It's a pity. He’s got the good looks, and he’d make a great companion... </em>Ever since Cristiano seduced the cute little guy from the Lord's mansion, the people above have moved him to a different cell and occasionally gave him a few days off. It was good to have someone to chat again. Gerard's breathing began to sound rushed and shallow again, and he seemed a little afraid, twisting and whimpering in his sleep. "Shhhh..." Sergio stretched out his hand and rubbed him gently on the back, leaning closer to his ear and humming a soft melody to comfort him. It’s only until his breathing had softened and slowed had the Sevillian close his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The dazzling sunlight made Gerard open his eyes. He looked around the room in confusion before realizing that he was still in the Colosseum cell, and he had… a Sergio in his arms. The Sevillian boy's eyelashes quivered with his breathing, and his slightly-parted lips were glistening faintly in the sun. As he slept, he looked innocent and harmless, without the slightest hint of his fierceness in the arena. Gerard couldn't help but squeezed the arm on his waist tighter, his fingers slipped silently under the side-flap of the robe, caressing his skin carefully. Unlike the sharp muscle lines that he had imagined, Sergio’s waist was soft and smooth, deliciously warm to the touch; he also seemed to be a little ticklish as he purred and snuggled deeper into Gerard's arms. Gerard was so happy that he had finally been able to hold Sergio, but the loud yell of the Guards outside interrupted his temporary moment of tenderness. Old ceramic plates were pushed in from under the door, one of which contained a bit of fruit; Gerard immediately knew it was Sergio’s since he had a fight the next day. The Guard’s violent knocks on the iron bars woke the person in his arms. Sergio sat up and rubbed his eyes, shoving food into his mouth quickly and carelessly. When the Guard had finally walked away, he leaned back onto Gerard's shoulder and narrowed his eyes sleepily. Gerard amusedly cooed at the way Sergio struggled to keep his eyes open, and wanted to laugh, but he quietly leaned against the wall and watched the Sevillian doze off in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Much agaisnt his contentness, “the-day-after-tomorrow” arrived way too quickly. Sergio was called away by the Guards early in the morning, and Gerard had to bite down on his lower lip so hard to prevent himself from begging him to stay. After a while, Sergio returned with a pile of armours and a helmet. Silently, he began to bandage up his wrists, skillfully and quietly put on the pile of armors that looked bulky and uncomfortable. Gerard watched him put on his helmet, the dull and depressing ache in his chest prevented him to speak. The Guard outside knocked on the iron gate impatiently, Sergio raised his head, his caramel eyes glistening in the shadow of the helmet as he curled his lips and gave Gerard a little smile, "See you in a bit." Everything Gerard wanted to tell him was choked back in his throat. He watched Sergio turn around, and finally couldn't resist from pulling him into a hug. "Be careful Sese." Sergio just reached out and patted him on the head, then smiled softly, "I still have Cris' record to break, so don’t worry."</p><p> </p><p>Gerard listened to the movement outside, the start of the music sounded like the end of “them”, which hadn't even began in the first place. He gritted his teeth and tried to shield himself from the sound of fighting, desperately attempting to divert his attention. He carefully relived every detail about Sergio in his memory; his warm brown eyes, his slightly-long hair, his fine eyelashes, his gentle smile, his soft and smooth skin, and his easily-sparked but endearingly sweet personality that Gerard found so suffocatingly adorable. He then realized in pain amidst the loud cheers of the audience that he loved him. Looking at Fabregas who appeared at the door, the Catalan felt that he was having a heart attack. "Who won?" He whispered out the question with almost all the courage that he gathered thoruhgout his life. Fabregas looked at his pale face and curled his lips. "Ronaldo can't take any more days off. Sergio’s catching up to him." Gerard exhaled heavily and glared at Fabregas furiously, "Where is he?" "<strong><em>YOU  </em></strong>want to chase <strong><em>him </em></strong>? You looked so ridiculous when you fought that alpaca. I was almost scolded to death by them! They interoggated me for hours where I got such a terrible Gladiator from." Fabregas looked behind him mischievously, "Ooo, and I'm leaving… He’s here." Gerard watched the Guard push Sergio into their cell, and then stared as Fabregas left. He then hastily wrapped Sergio in a tight embrace.</p><p> </p><p>"Oww, what are you doing?" The other hissed and shoved him disapprovingly. "He didn't manage to beat me so you’re breaking my ribs in his revenge?" Sergio's voice then tinged with playfulness as he teased, "What's the matter? Missed me?" Gerard just gazed at the bruise on his cheekbone, then gently swiped his finger along the bloody little cut on his eyebrow, and sighed as he pressed their foreheads together. Sergio looked at him in silence for a while, then stretched out his hand and ruffled his hair, "Were you worried?" The tall Catalan didn’t answer, but buried his face in the crook of his neck and muttered something slurred. "Hmmm?" Sergio squeezed the back of his neck forcing Gerard to raise his head. As Gerard stared into the sweet caramel colour and whispered the words that were bubbling in chest since the day he saw him. "I love you." Seeing Sergio becoming stunned, Gerard hurriedly tried to cover up his embarassing confession, "I am not, it’s not…" He murmured and lowered his eyes sadly, "I didn't mean to… I’m sorry……" "Oh." Sergio smacked his lips in disappointment, shrugged and turned around. Then he seemed to remember something, as he flicked Gerard's forehead lovingly and replied cheerfully, "I love you too." Looking into the beautiful blue eyes full of shock, Sergio grinned and added, "And I meant it."</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p><p> </p><p>* Matador: Traditional Spanish bullfighter</p><p>Muleta: A piece of red cloth fixed to a metal stick, used during the bullfights</p><p>Capote de brega: A pink or purple cape used before the bullfights, but here Sergio is using it to celebrate. (Both in the fiction and in the picture)</p><p>I am sorry if these Spanish words made it somewhat confusing to read! I couldn’t really replace them with English translations since bullfighting was a Spanish tradition :(</p><p>* In Ancient Rome, the Gladiators are deemed as “slaves” or “owned-property” of the Noble-class</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geri fights a little wild boar and Sergio finds out......</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard stood frozen as the face slowly inched towards him, staring in a daze at the eyelashes so close that he could feel the his heart being tickled. It’s not until Sergio’s lips lightly pressed against his, that he wrapped his arms around him. Kissing the Sevillian felt even softer than his imagination. In the beginning, it was gentle and unhurried, Gerard just cupping his cheeks and patiently caressing the warm lips with the tip of his tongue, then he cauciously tapped Sergio’s back with his fingers, tempting. The other obediently parted his lips to grant him entrance, and Gerard entangled his fingers with the Sevillian’s fine strands of hair, sucking on the tip of his tongue tenderly. Sergio was getting so dizzy from the kiss that he didn't realize something was going in the wrong direction until he was pressed into the bed, dumbfounded. "Wait...wait," He pushed Gerard's chest breathlessly, "You’ve got a dual tomorrow." Gerard grumbled dissatisfiedly and reluctantly separated from him. Sergio’s lips were slightly flushed and swollen from the kiss, the afterglow sneaking in from the window painting them with an iressistable glisten. Gerard smacked his lips, leaned forward to capture him in another kiss, before being punched in the shoulder by the Sevillian. "Ow," The Catalan blinked his blue eyes grievously like a rain-drenched baby bear (That should be illegal); Sergio silently threw away all the conscience in his heart, then ruffled his hair and tried to offer some comfort, "Dinner’s here."</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, before Gerard even had time to stretch out his paw to the Sevillian, he was bluntly rejected. "Sleep in your own bed," Sergio pursed his lips, "It's too crowded." The Catalan once again used his favourite, and the very, very enticing trick. His light blue eyes seemed to be blended with the twinkling starlight outside the window as he batted his eyelashes alluringly. Sergio looked at those bright and clear eyes with irresistible charm, and decisively chose to turn his back to him. "No." He closed his eyes before having a chance to waver, pretending not to hear Gerard's wounded whimper. As the saying goes, there is no pill for regret in the world; but if there was, Sergio would definitely like two bottles of it, right about now. The iron rails were spaced apart, offering no obstruction for the cold wind outside to pour into the cell; the stone wall continuously conveyed the icy chills to the wooden bed; and the flimsy blanket was basically useless. No matter how he high tucked the blanket and how tightly he curled up his body, the coldness easily penetrated his one and only defense, then proceeded to spread deep into his bone marrow. Gerard laid on his bed and listened to the movement of the Sevillian. He could even <em>feel</em> Sergio tossing and turning lightly and trying to curl himself up. With a sigh, he rolled up the blanket and got off the bed quietly; then he pulled the shivering person into his arms. Sergio felt a warm body pressing into his back, trying to ignore his pounding heart, he asked grumpily, "What are you doing?" Gerard got under his blanket silently and slipped his hands under the side of his robe, "You are so cold that I can't sleep." He replied in a whisper, gently rubbing circles on Sergio’s stomach, and the warmth continuously flowed from the tip of his fingers to every corner of Sergio’s body. Gerard lowered his head and kissed the corner of his bare shoulders affectionately, nibbling on his collarbone. The Sevillian couldn't help the shudders because of how intimate, and how utterly <em>right</em>, it felt; gritting his teeth and denying, "I’m not." Seeing him trembling yet still refusing to let go of his pride, Gerard just had to tease him. So he pretended to pull his hands away, "Then I'll just go and stop bothering you." Sergio huffed coldly; although he didn't try to convince him to stay, Gerard smugly felt his body tense up and trying to pin his arms in place. "Okay, okay," He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Sergio’s waist again, "I’m too scared to sleep alone, please keep me."</p><p> </p><p>The morning sunshine illuminated the narrow room, and Gerard was feeling hopeless about the little wild boar that he’s facing next. Thick skin, sharp tusks, and the unreasonably quick speed for its body type ... Ah, it’s probably over for him this time. As long as there aren’t any bloody holes in his stomach, Fabregas should be able to intervene just in time; in that case, he could come back intact and hug his little Gladiator. The person in his arms had his back facing him, and was intently forcused on playing with his fingers; but he seemed to sense his anxiety when Gerard sighed. Sergio raised his head and used the tip of his nose to rub Gerard’s chin quietly, and asked in a whisper, "What are you up against?" "Wild boar." Gerard replied gloomily as the Sevillian boy chuckled lightly. Hearing the laughter, he took his hand out of Sergio’s grip angrily. "Aw, don’t be like that." Sergio fawningly nudged agaisnt his shoulder, reaching for Gerard's fingers, "I’ll teach you." Given that his fluffy hair soaked with sunshine smelled so good, Gerard reluctantly agreed. Sergio cheerfully took back the hand that was a full size bigger than his, and began to count using Gerard’s fingers. "Firstly," He squeezed Gerard's thumb, "Choose the wooden bat and the short sword as your weapons; the shield is also really important." He moved on to the next finger and gently pinched the tip of Gerard's index finger. "Secondly; <em>don’t run</em>. Face it head-on; if it charges towards you, knock it on the nose with your bat.” Sergio then took his hand and nibbled on the knuckle of his middle finger, “Lastly and most importantly; <em>do not, <strong>DO NOT,</strong></em> corner it. <em>Ever</em>.” Gerard was busy staring at the back of Sergio’s neck, and it looked so fair and deliciously soft. He vaguely heard “run” and “corner it”, so he nodded as if he understood most of it, bending down to kiss the Sevillian’s neck instead. "Hey!" Sergio shoved him unhappily. "Were you even listening?"</p><p> </p><p>Before Gerard could even respond, they were interrupted by the Guard at the door. Sergio reluctantly jumped down from his lap, watching the Guard leave breakfast for him and taking Gerard away. After a while, Gerard returned with a pile of metal. He looked distracted as he put on the armous, looking at Sergio worriedly, and hurried to bury his face in his neck. The Sevillian gently petted his hair and comforted him, "Don't be scared. As long as you don't run, the wild boar won’t go after you." Gerard just whimpered and buried his face deeper. With his long arms and legs, he looked like a spider wrapped around Sergio; so he chuckled and peeled Gerard off of himself, putting his helmet on for him, and then winked at him, "You can do it." Gerard stood in the middle of the arena, checking out the black-haired little wild boar on the other end nervously, feeling that he saw the same despair in the other's eyes. The tall Catalan sighed as the audience started cheering, watching the chubby little wild boar sniff the air suspiciously with its big nose, then snorted and rushed towards him, <strong><em>fast</em></strong>. His instinct to run immediately kicked in. Oh no... Gerard remembered Sergio's advice when he looked back and saw the two tusks dangling in front of his eyes, don't run... So he turned around desperately and knocked the little wild boar on the nose with the bat. It froze for a moment, then the mane along its neck stood up as it puffed angrily. The audience bursted into laughter, and Gerard hurriedly jumped aside to narrowly avoid his charge, waving his short sword forcing it to back up. This trick seemed to work nicely. The little wild boar shook its ears and slowly backed away under the threat of the sharp blade, until Gerard realized that he’s got it cornered. His opponent was shaking its body anxiously, and all its hair stood up furiously until it became about twice the size as before. Oh no... Despite being protected by a shield, the Catalan still felt as if he had been hit by a fluffy grenade. Gerard fell to the ground and scrambled for the sword in the sand, as the tusks approached quickly. However, he was rammed in the back, the short sword flung out of his grip and across the pitch. He watched with frustration and sadness as the little wild boar bounced and left, then laid down in the sand in the distance and rolled contently.</p><p> </p><p>Fabregas laughed himself out of breath after the fight. He held his chest and said in between laughs, "You better tell him quickly. I don’t think you’re gonna survive another dual." Gerard was mad. He glared at him with a dark expression, then snorted and walked away. "Are you really not gonna tell him?" Listening to Fabregas' snickers, Gerard raised his middle finger behind his back. He returned to the cell, hearing the heavy noise of the iron door, for the first time felt grateful and happy for this small cell. Sergio watched Gerard collapse onto the wooden bed, smiled quietly and walked over to sit on the edge of his bed. No one spoke for a long time. The Sevillian just softly combed through his hair with his fingers, and the Catalan relaxed, closing his eyes to enjoy the gentleness that only belonged to him. Gerard held the other's soft hand with one hand and rubbed his delicate knuckles. Just as he was about to slip into a dream, Sergio suddenly asked, "Who won?" Gerard whined aggrievedly and whispered, "He did..." "Hahaha, you ran didn’t you?" Unlike Fabregas earlier, the Sevillian’s laughter was warm and loving, without any hints of taunt. Gerard nodded sadly and replied in dispair, "And then I cornered it." He turned over and covered his eyes with his hand tiredly. He was feeling so sleepy and his head was spinning. "Cesc was right. I shouldn't have gotten myself in here just to chase you——" The hand he was holding suddenly stiffened, and it was only then Gerard realized that he had said the wrong thing.</p><p> </p><p>He sat up nervously, looking at the Sevillian, and tried to explained in a panic, "No, that’s not..." Sergio stared at him in shock and widened his eyes. "You're not a Gladiator?!" "Uh......" Gerard avoided his gaze, "Not... not exactly." "Who are you?" Sergio gritted his teeth and warned, "Don't even think about lying." "I’m actually... responsible for buying Gladiators," Gerard whispered, "I temporarily sold myself to the Colosseum after I saw you the last time..." The Sevillian’s warm brown eyes burned with anger, and he questioned coldly, "What else did you lie to me? You <em>bought</em> me here, <em>pretended</em> that you didn’t know me," A trace of hurt flashed across his eyes, "Did you lie when you said you love me as well?" "Sese," Gerard tried to reach for his arm, "Don't <em>Sese</em> me!" Sergio glared at him, "Why didn't you just call me into your ‘palace’, since I’m just your slave anyway?" "That’s not what this is!" Gerard raised his voice involuntarily, "I wasn’t going to... <em>use</em> you." Realizing that he stepped out of place, he softened his tone and pleaded, "Please, just hear me out..." "Two minutes." Sergio looked at him indifferently, "You better give me a good explanation. " "I didn't care about the dualing and stuff at all, so I left Cesc, uh, Fabregas in charge. He was responsible for buying people, and my only job was to ask every day, 'Who won?' I got myself in here because I liked you... I don’t even stand a chance agaisnt them, and I was going to tell you tonight..." Gerard blinked his blue eyes, "I really do love you." He tried again and stretched out his arms; this time Sergio stared into his sincere blue eyes for a while, sighed and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. "I knew you weren’t a Gladiator," the Sevillian mumbled and leaned his head into his shoulder. "You suck at dualing. I felt bad for whoever bought you cuz they probably lost a bunch of money."</p><p> </p><p>Gerard pressed into his back and hugged him, like a fireplace in winter, just the perfect amount of warmth and coziness made Sergio sleepy. He finally realized that Gerard’s fingers were drawing little circles on his groin; and Sergio was getting upset by the teasing that he finally elbowed Gerard hard in the stomach, pretending to be angry, "Stop <em>touching</em> me." Gerard showered the back of his neck with kisses, "C’mon... I don’t have a dual tomorrow." "You don’t have a dual for the rest of your life," Sergio rolled his eyes. "You’re so lucky that Fabregas looked out for you, or you’d be long dead." The Catalan slid his hands down and murmured, "You're hard." "No," Sergio curled up to avoid the fire Gerard’s hand was lighting all over his body, "Are you trying to kill me? We don’t have oil." "I’ll lick you," Gerard pressed his cheek agaisnt the Sevillian’s fondly, "Please don’t be mad at me." "Fuck off."</p><p> </p><p>Well, reality sucks. He’s leaning halfway agaisnt the bed, legs spread wide open, with one of them over Gerard's shoulder, his bum swaying dangerously in the air. The Catalan was breathing over him warmly, and the feeling of privacy being exposed made Sergio flinch and try to lean away. Gerard wrapped an arm around his waist and scooted him closer, his wet lips pressed against the soft puckering hole. The warm tongue poked back and forth gently inside him, exploring every secret and sensitive fold, every tiny crease that made him tremble involuntarily. With the flexible licks and gentle suckles, the unfamiliar and intricate pleasure slowly rose from the bottom of his spine. The non-existent sound insulation forced Sergio to bite down on his lower lip, and the surrounding stone walls seemed to amplify the whimsical wet sounds. His lower body was a mess; his cock was longing to be touched as it curved painfully agaisnt his stomach, and the soft and slippery entrance had already betrayed him, dripping steadily and leaving traces of slick running down between his cheecks. Sergio squeezed the edge of the bed with trembling fingers, holding himself up was straining his arms, and he gradually began to slide down. Gerard's rough stubble rubbed against his inner thigh, bringing a slight tingling sensation, and the sensitive skin flushed into a delicious shade of pink. He was so close. His neglected member was bobbing desperately, leaving seductive traces of precum on his well-defined abs. But Gerard was patient, and seemed to have all the time in world waiting for him to talk. The feeling of just a slight touch away from tumbling off the edge frustrated the Sevillian. He dug his heel into Gerard’s back and provoked sarcastically, "That's all you’ve got?" Gerard lifted his head from his bum and cocked his eyebrow, turning his head to kiss the inside of his knee, and then reached out his hand to gently rub his stomach. The overly affection and intimate action made the corner of his eyes tingle, yet Sergio still talked back stiffly, "Doesn’t feel good at all." Gerard squinted his eyes thoughtfully, and then calmly pointed out, "Doesn’t feel good at all and you’re this wet?" A smile appeared in his voice, "Your body is more honest than you Sese." "Are we doing it or not?" Sergio was both embarrased and furious. He tried to withdraw the leg resting on Gerard's shoulder, but was grabbed by the ankle, and soft kisses continuously landed on the sensitive skin. "Guess we’re not," He glared at Gerard, planning a hundred ways of him getting killed (he especially likes the one of being squashed by a little wild boar). Sergio was trying to ignore the complaints coming from his walls because of the loss of friction, and Gerard caught him completely off guard when he wrapped a hand around his aching member and jerked it <em>hard and fast</em>. He then freed a finger to press his perineum; the sudden pleasure attacking his prostate made him buck his hips straight up, bright specks of sparks lighting up in front of his eyes. The long-awaited orgasm rushed in quickly and unexpectedly, and an uncontrollable whimper escaped through his gritted teeth. "We’re not, hmmm? Why are you coming them?" Gerard grinned and squeezed his member that was still weakly twitching as the last few drops of cum leaked out, and licked his lips hungrily. "You said we aren’t doing it, but I'll make you come. Twice."</p><p> </p><p>"Sese," Gerard laid down with his arms around him. "Get up here and ride me." "Oh, c’mon." The Sevillian poked him impatiently. "If you don’t want to we should just go to sleep." "My back hurts. " Gerard blinked his blue eyes pitifully at him. Sergio rolled his eyes and gestured to Cristiano in the opposite cell facing them. "He’ll hear us." "No he won’t," Gerard promised, "He fought a kangaroo today. He’s exhausted." Sergio was obviously not satisfied with the answer, so he muttered, "If you listened to me, you wouldn’t have got beaten by the boar in the first place," But he turned to sit on Gerard’s crotch anyway. Sergio grinned and grinded his bum against his erection, and the Catalan immediately closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting out a choked moan uncontrollably as his hands clasped around Sergio’s tightly. Gerard slid a hand onto his thigh and held him in place firmly, then straightened his hips and rubbed agianst his wet entrance. Sergio couldn't help but gasped as the hard and hot head brushed him teasingly. But as soon as Gerard entered no more than an inch, he pulled out again, leaving the slightly puffy hole clenching downon thin air. Despite the warm and soft flesh desperately trying to make him stay, Gerard seemed determined that he wouldn’t continue without Sergio’s begging; even though his cock was throbbing right agaisnt the entrance. The Sevillian eventually gave in, laid down and leaned against Gerard’s shoulder. "Geri," He whimpered, "Please. I want you inside." The Catalan growled and pressed down into the small of his back to pin him in place, and thrusted forcefully into the velvety heat. "Sit up and ride me," Gerard reminded him by squeezing the side of his waist. Sergio whimpered sadly and reluctantly left the warm body. He knelt on the bed and trembled, the wooden plank made his knee hurt; but the person under him just casually laid on his back, didn’t offer any movement to help except supporting his waist with his hands. He pressed into Gerard, rocked his waist back, and sat down forcefully with the head pointed towards his prostate. After a few times, the tingling pleasure made his waist so soft and pliant that he couldn’t exert any force, so he had to press hard into Gerard and continue with the strength of his arms. His blunt nails left shallow and round red marks on Gerard’s pale and soft skin. Hearing the pained sharp inhales of the Catalan, he quickly let go and whispered a "sorry". Cristiano listened to Sergio’s whimpers and the ancient chains connected to the wooden bed creaking loudly, silently wishing that he had been killed by the kangaroo.</p><p> </p><p>Gerard felt the inner walls around him started to pulse irregularly, the slight contractions and Sergio's soft moans signed him that the Sevillian was close. So he held him and pulled him to lay down on top of him just in time. Sergio’s warm body pressed against him and hot tears streamed down his cheek. Gerard cupped the back of his neck and let him hide his face in the crook his neck, his shoulders soaked with tears. "Touch me," The urgency and desire brought out a hint of pleading in his voice. This time Gerard finally stopped teasing him as his broad palm slid between their bodies wrapping around Sergio’s leaking cock, and his wrist twisting at the perfect angle, warm and sticky liquid quickly spreading around his fingertips. Taking advantage of Sergio’s orgasm, Gerard thrusted his hips forward hard and released deep into his body. "You lied," The Sevillian was sleepy and clingy after his orgasm as he accused without any  actualy threat, "Your back’s just fine." Gerard turned to peck him on the forehead adoringly, "We gotta go." "Huh...?" Sergio let out a tiny nasal sound, "Where are we going?" "Home." Gerard wrapped him in a blanket. Before Sergio had any time to figure out what was happening, he was picked up as Gerard knocked on the iron bars. The Guard came quickly, without the slightest hint of curiosty about how Gerard was carrying Sergio, he just opened the door and saluted to Gerard. "You really are a Nobleman," Sergio muttered and poked him in the chest. "I thought you were just kidding." Gerard couldn't help but lower his head and rub the tips of their noses together affectionately, Sergio looked so adorable and  criminatingly beautiful. "You’d also be one if you marry me." "Mmm." Sergio hummed, warpped his hands around the back of Gerard’s neck, and closed his eyes. Back in Gerard's bedroom, Sergio opened his eyes dazedly and looked around his huge room. The decoration style of the room was simple and elegant with the dark solid-wood furniture, but the red and blue curtains looked ugly. After finishing cleaning both of them up, Gerard held him in his arms in the soft bed, Sergio reached out and poked his cheek, "You are stupid." "Huh?" Gerard was busy combing through his lightly-tangled hair after the bath, the gentle movement made Sergio close his eyes in satisfaction, "You obviously could just called me up here. Why sell yourself to the Colosseum and wait to be defeated?" Gerard chuckled against his lips. He replied proudly as he held Sergio close, "But I won."</p><p> </p><p>The End.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://cdn.mos.cms.futurecdn.net/2mmXz53puqcPG8pfe6VZ2X-1200-80.jpg">Little wild boar says hi ;)</a>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading🥰!! The little wild boar hopes you lik this! He had a lot of fun fighting Geri hehe (maybe a little too much...) I am so very sorry for letting Cris fight the kangaroo😂 I do love him lol it was just too funny when it popped into my head at three am</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys like this! It is my first attempt at AUs, so please be gentle❤ I had to read a lot articles about bullfighting and Gladiators to write this haha. I know that the Alpacas hadn’t even been discovered at that time, but it was my friend’s idea to let Geri fight one, and I thought it was funny😂 Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always welcomed and much appreciated🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>